Freddy Fazbear vs Michelangelo the Turtle
Description Five Nights at Freddy's vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Which "stealthy" loser will finally win?! (Written by KingDedede8888 and Pikatoo) Interlude Wiz: Of all the combatants in Death Battle, some of the greatest losers are based on stealth, or at least pretend to be. Boomstick: Freddy Fazbear, the main attraction of Freddy's Fazbear's pizza. Wiz: And Michelangelo, the youngest of the TMNT. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Freddy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a once popular place, which almost went bankrupt due to its... Boomstick: Killer bunch of animatronics with inconsistent reasons to kill! Wiz: Well... yes, the leader of the group is Freddy Fazbear. Boomstick: Oh... Really? I thought the leader of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's crew was my Ex-Wife. Wiz:(Sigh)... Currently, Freddy holds the fight for the most fights in Death Battle, with six. Boomstick: Since Death Battle is well... To the death, he must be really OP to survive against all of these, unless he fought against one of these Magikarp fishers... Wiz: Yes, he fought a Magikarp, but like every other battle he tried, he was destroyed. Boomstick: What?! Wiz: Yes, while he can kill humans, his greatest weapon is fear, because while he can teleport, he always screams before striking the deadly bite. That weakness made he easily lose to fearless opponents, like Shrek. Boomstick: What else can he do? Wiz: Nothing. Boomstick: Well, maybe i have a little faith for his opponent, unlike his other battles... Freddy: (Screech) Michelangelo WIz: Named after the Famous Italian Artist Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, Michelangelo is the youngest, laziest and dumbest of the TMNT. Boomstick: Not to mention his attention problems and addiction to pizza. Wiz: But he's not weak. His twin nunchakus ae the TMNT's most complex weapons, and he even defeated the Shredder. The reason why he was the fastest kill in Death Battle history was because his brother Leonardo knew his weaknesses. Boomstick: But he still lost to Vector, didn't he? Wiz: Well... Yes. Boomstick: I'm starting to think this will end in a draw. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Thanks for BonBooker for the intro, oh, also, thanks for Pikatoo for helping with Mikey's part. Also, sorry for the short fight, they both have like, nothing to offer. At Freddy Fazbears Pizza, the TMNT were celebrating Mikey's birthday. Raphael: Why are we celebrating here? This place is for 3 years olds. Michelangelo: I know, i'm here for the pizza. However, the Animatronics hear it, and attack the Turtles, as his brothers take on the machines, Mikey keeps eating pizza, until Freddy attacks him, and smashes the slice, leaving the ninja angry, he picks his nunchakus up, and gets into fighting stance. FIGHT! Mikey jumps at the Animatronic, but the opponent dodges, picks him and throws him away. When the turtle hits the ground, the bear tries to stuff him into an animatronic suit, but is hit with one of the nunchakus, then kicked away, Michelangelo runs into the opponent and kicks him 3 times, then tries to finish it off with both nuchakus, but Freddy teleports away. Michelangelo is confused, and starts to get extremely nervous, then Freddy teleports right in front of him and screams, leaving him paralyzed by shock, then tries to finish it by biting in the chest, but the shell resists, and the animatronic's teeth are broken, leaving the Bear without attacks left. Mikey takes the chance and beats Freddy with the nunchakus until it's destroyed. K.O! The pizzeria is closed due to the destruction of the animatronics while the TMNT take all the pizza with them. Conclusion Boomstick: I'm sick of rebuilding this piece of shit! Wiz: Freddy's AI was much smarter than Michelangelo, but Mikey's much faster and stronger. Boomstick: Also, Mikey has endures attacks from the Shredder, there's no doubt he can also take Freddy's bite. Wiz: And while Mikey's not the best fighter around, Freddy was never in an actual fight. Boomstick: Well, looks like Mikey has created the Bear Pizza! Wiz: The winner is Michelangelo. Next Time You know, i've noticed these 3 have quite a rivalry at the SSB Communitty... Lucario Mewtwo Greninja Coming soon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TMNT vs Five Nights at Freedy's themed Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015